Optical systems for forming an illuminated structure are used primarily in connection with the recording of images of machine-processed material in the field of industrial image processing, such as, for example, in the recording of imprinted material which is processed in connection with stocks and bonds. The optical system is used in or on a printing press, preferably in or on a rotary printing press, and in particular in or on a printing press operated in, for example, an offset printing method, a steel engraving method, a screen printing method or a hot-process embossing method. Alternatively, or in addition to such an arrangement in or on a printing press, an optical system can also be arranged in or on a machine which further processes a printed product. Image recording is performed for the purpose of providing an at least partial, and preferably a complete image representation of the moving imprinted material. This image representation can be done with or without taking a measurement of previously determined characteristics of the imprinted material, in order to evaluate this material regarding the quality of a process step previously performed in the machine. Optical systems of this general type are typically employed, for example, in an inline inspection system and therefore are typically a component of such an inline inspection system.
An image reading device is known from DE 35 27 300 C2. An illumination arrangement, with several groups of light sources, is provided. The groups of light sources emit light for use in generating an illuminated strip. A control arrangement operates the groups of light sources in a pulsed manner. Photo-sensors, which are arranged in rows, detect light which is reflected from the surface of the material. The photo-sensors constitute a line-scanning camera. An electrical current source, that is controlled by the control arrangement, is assigned to the groups of light sources. A length of time, in which the light sources are switched-on, is synchronized with a length of the line-scanning camera exposure time.
A method for checking web-shaped transparent material, and in particular, for checking a paper web, which is suitable for application in the print industry, is known from DE 41 02 122 A1. Flash bulbs, which are constructed from light-emitting diodes or from laser diodes, radiate through a paper web. Light, which is being radiated through the paper web, impinges on a CCD matrix of a camera to generate a video signal. Light leaving the illumination arrangement, in the direction of the paper web, radiates through a frosted diffusor disk.
A printing press with an inline image inspection system, for use in the inspection of a printed product produced in the printing press, is known from DE 43 21 177 A1. An image detection arrangement is provided, which delivers image data of the printed product to a computing device. The image detection arrangement consists of a measuring module, or of several measuring modules, each of which scans a defined image area of the printed product, and of at least one associated receiving device. The receiving device makes the image data available in an electric form and is preferably spatially separated from the measuring modules. The measuring modules and the at least one receiving device are connected with each other by at least one image conductor. An illumination arrangement, consisting of precision halogen lamps, is assigned to the image detection device. A blow pipe, with openings in the direction of the printed product, when charged with compressed air maintains the printed product at a defined distance from the illumination arrangement and simultaneously cools the illumination arrangement by use of the blowing air.
An illumination arrangement for an optical inspection system, for use in the inspection of surfaces, is known from DE 100 61 070 A1. Several support panels, which are preferably of the same length and are electrically connected with each other, and each of which is provided with several rows of light-emitting diodes, have been inserted in a line-shaped manner into a common rigid, profiled mounting device. The mounting device can be cut in length to correspond to an object surface which is to be scanned by the use of constant light radiation. A thermal connection between the support panels and the profiled mounting device, for cooling the light-emitting diodes and their electronic control device, is provided by a mechanical connection.
A device for the quality control of printed matter is known from DE 202 13 431 U1. This device constitutes an inline image inspection system which is arranged in a printing press. An illumination arrangement, configured as a fluorescent tube, and an image recording device, configured as a line-scanning camera, are employed.
An inline image inspection system for a printing press, and in particular for a sheet-fed offset printing press, is known from DE 203 03 574 U1. An illumination arrangement that is configured as a fluorescent tube, is arranged underneath a foot pedal and close to a counter-pressure cylinder which is conveying an imprinted material. An image recording device, which is provided as a line-scanning camera, is arranged at a comparatively greater distance from the counter-pressure cylinder in association with the last printing group of the printing press.
A device for a line-shaped illumination of sheet material, such as banknotes and securities, is known from EP 0 762 174 A2. A cylindrical mirror with two mirror segments is provided. The mirror segments form an elliptical base surface having two focal lines. The width of the mirror segments has been selected to be larger than or equal to the width of the sheet material. The sheet material, which is transported in the transport direction perpendicularly to the first focal line, is arranged in this first focal line. A cold light source, such as, for example a row of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), is arranged in the second focal line. A detector, such as, for example a CCD array, or photod time in accordance with the upper, first iodes, which can be arranged individually or in groups, detects the light reflected by the sheet material and converts it into signals for processing in a processing installation.
An inspection system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,093. A moving test object is subjected to a strobe of light lasting between 20 ms and 200 ms from a light-emitting diode arrangement which is controlled in a pulse-like manner. An area-scanning camera takes a picture of the entire test object.
An optical system for forming an illuminated pattern on a surface of a material which is moved relative to the pattern is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,353. An illumination arrangement with several light sources, which are switched in series, emits light for forming the pattern. A detection device, with at least one detector, detects light reflected from the surface of the material. The light sources are arranged on a panel which is arranged on a support. That support has at least one conduit in its interior. A liquid or gaseous cooling medium, for use in cooling the light sources, flows through the conduit.
A device for use in the control of light-emitting diodes with a constant current source, which form a line-shaped illumination arrangement, is known from JP 1-255 371 A. A driving circuit of the light-emitting diodes is connected with a line-scanning camera via a scanning control circuit and a multiplexer. The light-emitting diodes of the illumination arrangement, which are in operative connection with each other, and photo-sensors of the line-scanning camera are synchronized with each other.